


Affairs of the Heart

by poor_guys_headisspinning



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, blush invented love, mature cause it's a little frisky but its not actually explicit, pulse points, this is really intense but also tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poor_guys_headisspinning/pseuds/poor_guys_headisspinning
Summary: Blink decides to try something with Mush - kissing his pulse points. Mush really likes it.





	Affairs of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically part of my chaptered fic (now I'm learning what is true) but I'm weak for blush and I decided the world needs more blush content so I'm posting it separately as well! enjoy because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it

"Was the bang comment really necessary?" Mush muttered as Blink dragged him up the steps of the lodging house.

Blink laughed. "Don't act like that wasn't both hilarious and incredibly appealing."

"It wasn't. It literally made me want to die. Plus I think you permanently scarred Jack."

"Don't you mean I permanently scARRed Jack?" Blink asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mush collapsed onto his bed. "You're impossible. I don't even know why I like you."

Blink sat down next to Mush and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He turned Mush's face toward his and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Cause I do that, maybe."

Mush snaked his arms around Blink's waist and pulled him so their chests were touching and they could feel each other's heartbeats, slow and steady. He pecked Blink on the nose quickly and whispered, "You have a point."

Blink laughed. "Great sense of humor, really hot,  _ and _ I'm smart, too!" He punctuated each point with a kiss. "Sounds like you've got yourself a real catch, eh Mushy?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Blink," Mush breathed out. He closed his eyes and crashed their lips together, sighing as Blink kissed back.

Blink wanted to try something, he decided while his tongue explored Mush’s mouth. He didn’t know if it would work, but he knew Mush would be absolutely gone if it did. Without pulling away, Blink moved to straddle Mush and guided him by his shoulders so he was lying down on the bed.

“Blink?” Mush asked, slightly breathless. “What are ya-?”

“Don’t you trust me?” Blink whispered against Mush’s lips. Mush nodded and nipped at Blink’s lower lip. “Then relax, Mushy. I know what I’m doin’.”

Blink finally pulled away from Mush, grabbing his wrists and pinning them down on either side of his head. He tapped them lightly to indicate he wanted Mush to keep them there, then moved his attention to Mush’s face. He took Mush’s chin and tilted it to the side. He pushed Mush’s hair out of the way and brushed his thumb across Mush’s defined cheekbone. Blink ran his cold fingertips over Mush’s forehead and temples, pausing for just a moment to make sure he knew where the right place was. He slid his hand back down to Mush’s cheek and stroked it softly.

Mush closed his eyes in anticipation of what he thought Blink was going to do. He knew it wouldn’t hurt; he trusted that Blink knew how to make him feel good. He felt the warmth of Blink’s soft hand leave his face, and waited for the hit.

Instead of the sharp slap he was expecting, Mush felt warm lips touch his temple in a gentle kiss. He opened his eyes in confusion. He only saw Blink’s jawline, sharp and pale in the shadow cast by the bunk above them. Blink kept his lips there, adding a little bit of pressure. He ran a hand slowly through Mush’s hair and gave it a gentle tug.

Blink pressed his lips down on Mush’s temple until he felt a pulse, slow and steady. He heard Mush sigh softly when his hair was pulled and he grinned, lips turning upwards against Mush’s warm temple. He counted the number of beats, counting 76 in a minute. Normal - not too fast, not too slow. Mush’s heart rate was usually around 76. He played with Mush’s hair and touched his face, brushing his fingers across Mush’s jaw and cheek and his closed eyelids.

He pulled away finally. Mush opened his eyes, finding Blink’s loving gaze immediately. He reached up and touched Blink’s face.

“Can I kiss ya?” Mush asked. Blink leaned down and put a hand at the back of Mush’s neck, tilting his head up and capturing his lips in a soft kiss. He pulled lightly at Mush’s lower lip, eliciting a quiet, breathy noise from the beautiful boy underneath him.

Blink would have loved to just stay like that, just to kiss Mush forever, but he had a plan that he had to execute. So he pulled away, moving his attention to Mush’s right hand. He kissed it slowly, letting his lips linger, pressed to each fingertip, before kissing the back of the hand. He glanced up at Mush, meeting his eyes without taking his lips off of Mush’s hand. He smiled a little and pulled away.

He looked back down at Mush’s hand, focusing on it. He turned it over slowly so he was looking at his palm. He pushed Mush’s sleeve up, just enough to see his wrist. The skin was paler there, untouched by the sun’s harsh rays. Blink’s lips pursed slightly as he tried to remember exactly where the pulse point was. He brushed his fingers over the smooth skin of Mush’s wrist to orient himself. Once he was confident he knew where he was aiming, Blink lifted his fingers and let his lips settle in their place. He kept a delicate hold on Mush’s hand, keeping his arm steady. He added bit of pressure to his kiss, only as much as he needed to in order to feel Mush’s pulse beating. He measured again, this time counting 82 strong beats. He grinned; it was still a constant rhythm, but it had sped up, and Blink was willing to bet he was the reason. Mush reached his left hand out to tangle in Blink’s hair, the fingers of his dominant hand moving deftly through the soft blond hair.

Blink pulled away again, taking Mush’s right hand in both of his own. Mush tugged him back up by his hair, clearly asking for another kiss. Blink smiled and brushed his thumb across Mush’s cheek. He leaned forward slowly, keeping his eyes open so he could watch Mush’s close. Once they were completely closed, Blink ducked down and pressed an open-mouthed kiss directly on Mush’s carotid artery.

Mush moaned, not expecting the hot kiss on his neck. The hand in Blink’s hair curled into a fist and his eyes shot open. Blink smiled against mush’s neck and let his teeth graze the warm skin as he closed his mouth. Mush shivered and gasped at the feeling of teeth on his neck. Blink added pressure to the kiss and took Mush’s pulse again. 95 - it was definitely faster now, and slightly irregular. Mush’s breath sped up as well, making it clear to Blink that he was having an effect on Mush.

Blink opened his mouth again, keeping his lips firmly planted on Mush’s neck, and teased the skin between his teeth, biting just hard enough to bruise the skin and leave a mark. Mush tugged on his hair again and gasped Blink’s name out. Blink pulled back and looked at Mush; his eyes were wide and dark and his cheeks were flushed. Blink smirked and stroked his face, anticipating Mush’s reaction to what was next.

He dragged his hands down Mush’s torso slowly, letting them settle on the waistband of Mush’s pants. He dipped his fingers underneath and untucked the hem of Mush’s shirt. He ran his cold fingers along the strip of skin there, making Mush shudder. Blink went to the button and undid it slowly.

“Blink?” Mush asked. He touched Blink’s face, making him pause with his fingers hovering over the zipper. “Are ya- What are ya doin’?”

Blink took Mush’s hand and kissed it reassuringly. “Relax, silly. I told ya, I know what I’m doin’. We ain’t gonna do nothin’ you don’t want to, promise. Just trust me.”

Blink waited for Mush to nod before pulling on the zipper and working the pants down Mush’s hips. He pushed Mush’s underwear back slightly, just barely enough to expose his next target. The femoral, nestled halfway down the V where his thigh met his hip. He held Mush’s leg by the back of his knee, feeling the pulse there as he leaned down. He kissed Mush gently just above his knee and then picked his lips up and pressed them back down, a tiny bit above where they’d just been. As Blink kissed his way up Mush’s thigh, he felt Mush’s pulse increasing behind his knee. He refrained from measuring it, wanting to wait until his lips reached their destination before knowing how quickly Mush’s heart was beating.

As he neared Mush’s pulse point, Blink let his lips linger for longer and longer, each kiss agonizingly slow and open-mouthed. After what seemed like an eternity, Blink’s mouth finally hit its target, but instead of pressing a kiss there he bit down and started sucking a mark. Mush whimpered and squirmed at the sensation. Blink pulled back and inspected the hickey in the dim light. He nodded, satisfied with his work, and leaned back down, this time letting his lips settle on the new mark. With the hand that wasn’t holding Mush’s knee Blink took hold of his hip and held him there. He pushed his lips down and started counting the beats. Mush’s pulse was racing now; it beat 112 times that Blink counted.

Blink smiled and pulled away, leaving one more kiss there before moving back up to Mush’s lips. Mush kissed back desperately, holding fast to Blink’s shoulders while Blink gripped his hips. He traced the edges of Blink’s lips with his tongue before parting them and working his way inside Blink’s mouth. Blink allowed his tongue to explore while he kissed back and rubbed circles on Mush’s hips.

Blink let Mush kiss him how he wanted to, knowing he had a lot of energy to let out. He gasped when Mush nipped at his lower lip and inhaled sharply when Mush started kissing down his neck to leave a hickey right below his collarbone, just barely hidden by his shirt. Mush returned to Blink’s lips and kissed him again, more gentle this time. Blink smiled into the kiss and moved his hands from Mush’s hips to his waist.

The kisses slowed down and got increasingly soft as the adrenaline from earlier faded and mutual adoration became what fueled them. They turned slow and lazy and giddy as the two basked in their happiness.

“I love you, Mush,” Blink said when Mush eventually stopped kissing him. “I love you so much.”

He unbuttoned Mush’s shirt, exposing his bare chest. He guided Mush by his shoulders so he was lying down, then got down next to him. Blink pressed a tender kiss to the left side, right on top of Mush’s heart. He turned his head and rested it there, listening to the now slow and steady beats. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

“I love you too, Blink,” Mush whispered, running a hand through Blink’s hair. “With my whole heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> -please leave me feedback! I'm always working to improve my writing and a comment or kudo is the easiest way to let me know what you think!  
> -aren't they just in love they really are


End file.
